A data string is a set of characters. A computing device may implement a software application based upon the data string. Alternately, the computing device may present the data string to a user. A data string may be translated from an original language to a localization language. A localization language is the language native to the location containing the computing device. For example, a coder may compose a data string written in English. A computing device located in Japan may store the data string. The coder may localize the string to Japanese for easier consumption by a user.